Mystère de Noël
by Petouille
Summary: Pourquoi Ginny passe-t-elle ses soirées à la bibliothèque ? Et pourquoi Harry tient tant à lui parler ?


**MYSTERE DE NOEL**

**- partie 1-**

Harry la vit approcher. Elle était en retard pour son cours d'Histoire de la Magie mais avant qu'elle ait passé la porte, il sauta devant elle. 

"De Dieu ! Harry!" 

Il sourit maladroitement. "Suis désolé." 

Elle souleva sa main vers son coeur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. "Tu m'as fait peur."  

Harry se  pencha contre le mur, mettant son bras entre elle et la porte.  

"Euh, Ginny, écoute…" 

Elle jeta un oeil par la porte et vit son professeur, attendant le dernier étudiant… Elle…

"Harry… Euh… Je vais être en retard. Pourquoi tu… " 

"Tu vas bien Gin ?" 

Elle le regarda, étonnée. "Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry?" 

"Bin, euh, rien… Je me demandais juste comment tu allais ?" 

Maintenant, elle était plus étonnée encore. "Ecoutes, tu viens juste de m'appeler Gin. Tu ne m'appelle jamais comme ça. Et… " 

"Mlle Weasley ! Nous vous attendons!" 

"J'arrive, Professeur ! "Ginny se tourna vers Harry. "J'ai pas le temps là, Harry. A+." 

Ginny entra en classe et Harry fût laissé là. Soudain, il regarda sa montre. "Oh, super, c'est moi qui vais être en retard maintenant !" Et il commença à courir vers sa classe.

Pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Ginny n'arrêta pas de jouer avec son encrier, perdue dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Harry était-il venu la voir ? Il avait semblé concerné par son bien être. Peut-être que finalement, il commençait par s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Déjà la veille, Hermione l'avait longuement interrogée par ses longues nuits solitaires passées à la bibliothèque. Ca ne surprenait pas Ginny qu'Hermione pourrait essayer d'envoyer Harry pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Hermione savait, non, tout le monde savait que Ginny ne pouvait rien refuser à Harry. Ca devait être ça. Harry n'était que le messager. Ginny se décida à faire plus attention désormais. Elle ne devait pas tout gâcher pour la curiosité d'Hermione.

Dès que Ginny entra dans la pièce des Gryffondors, Hermione vint immédiatement vers elle.

« Alors ? Harry t'a parlé ? » Hermione prit Ginny par le bras et la guida vers les fauteuils devant la cheminée. Hermione semblait particulièrement excitée.

Ginny laissa ses bouquins sur la petite table et s'assit confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils. Autant se la jouer cool et ne pas attirer l'attention, se dit-elle.

« Euh, pas vraiment. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit. « Ah… » Fit-elle, déçue.

« Enfin, il est venu. » Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira de nouveau. « Et il t'a dit quoi ? »

« Rien, enfin, j'avais pas le temps, j'entrais en classe. Il m'a juste demandé…»

Hermione leva un sourcil attendant la suite. « …comment j'allais. »

« Ah… » Hermione s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, apparemment très déçue.

Ginny était trop curieuse de nature pour ne pas demander à Hermione ce qui la décevait.

« Pourquoi ? Il devait me dire quelque chose de précis ? »

Hermione sourit. « Bin… » Elle regarda autour d'elles. « Je sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire, mais Harry… Harry !»

Harry et Ron venaient d'entrer dans la pièce et se dirigeaient vers elles. Ginny suivit le regard d'Hermione et vit son frère et Harry. Ne saurait-elle jamais ce qu'Harry avait voulu lui dire ?

Hermione se leva de son fauteuil et se plaça entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Alors ce cours de divination ? »

Ron la regarda avec dédain. « Aller, c'est ça, moques toi de nous. En attendant, t'es une lâcheuse ! »

Hermione fit la choquée ! « Comment ça une lâcheuse ? Tout ça parce que la divination, c'est pas mon truc ? »

Ron continua d'argumenter et de ce fait, Ginny se leva et reprit ses bouquins. Elle avait des devoirs à faire et voulait les faire à tout prix avant de manger. A peine s'était-elle levée, qu'Harry l'a prit par le bras et l'éloigna du couple infernal.

Surprise par ce geste familier, Ginny regarda la main d'Harry placée sur son bras. Et Harry, soudain conscient de son geste, lâcha brutalement le bras de Ginny.

« Désolé. » Murmura-t-il.

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux, pas le moins du monde offensée. «De quoi ? De m'avoir touchée ? »

Harry fit une grimace. « Bin… »

Elle se mit à rire : « Ah, Harry Potter m'a touché. » Elle se prit le bras et l'agita. « Mon Dieu, je vais mourir ! » Et elle laissa tomber ses bouquins et se laissa tomber sur les genoux en poussant des « Argh, argh, argh ».

Elle se mit à rire de plus belle quand Harry se mit à rire avec elle. Un instant plus tard, elle se releva, soutenu par Harry. « Quelle imbécile. » lui fit-il.

Elle prit un air choqué. « Merci !» 

Tandis qu'elle se pencha pour ramasser ses bouquins, Harry se pencha aussi, pour l'aider.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Harry sourit maladroitement.

« Lâches l'affaire Harry, je plaisantais. »

Ils se redressèrent tous les deux et Harry tendit les bouquins à Ginny. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, déjà en bataille. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tant mal à l'aise. 

« A propos de tout à l'heure, Ginny… »

« Ah voui, Hermione allait me le dire quand vous êtes arrivés, Ron et toi. »

 « Hein ? » Il paraissait surpris. « Hermione ? » 

« Voui, enfin bon, qu'est-ce que tu … »

Apparemment pour Harry, il n'était pas dans son jour de chance. Dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler à Ginny, une amie de celle-ci vint les interrompre. Cathy se plaça entre les deux.

« Ginny, tu vas pas y croire tes oreilles ! »

Ginny regarda Cathy, puis Harry qui semblait maintenant désorienté.

« Euh, Cathy, ça peut attendre. » 

« Nan!» Cathy regarda Harry. "Salut Harry! Euh, tu permets ?"

Harry leva les yeux au plafond en haussant les épaules. Il s'éloigna. Il pourrait toujours parler à Ginny plus tard.

« Cathy, t'aurais pu attendre ! »

Cathy regarda Ginny, plutôt surprise. « Attends c'est toi qui m'a dit que si Denis… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Denis ? »

« Il va te demander d'aller au bal de Noël avec toi !!! » Cathy était toute excitée.

« Au bal de Noël? » Ginny n'en avait pas entendu parler. En même temps, ça faisait bien trois semaines qu'elle passait ses soirées dans la librairie. Alors c'était peut être normal qu'elle n'était pas au courant.

Harry arriva près de ses amis et Ron s'empressa de lui demander.

« Alors ? »

« Alors rien. »

Hermione resta interloquée. « Mais, tu lui as demandé ? »

La mine d'Harry s'assombrit. « Nan, et je sais pas vraiment si elle m'aurait répondu. »

/* Ok, Harry veut-il accompagner Ginny au bal de Noël… Ou veut-il lui demander ce qu'elle fait tous les soirs dans la librairie ? */


End file.
